joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Cat (Sereis)
Top Cat is the series that even knows that the great yellow tuxedo cat was stil even here. Team Top Cat 'Top Cat' Top Cat's personality is very greedy. He always tricks Officer Dibble and the gang. He is also somewhat lazy, but he dose somewhat respect what the gang does for him. 'Benny the Ball' Benny is TC's right-hand man. He is short, innocent, chubby, naïve and cute. A blue-coloured cat with a white sweater that fastens with a single button at his neck. His eyes are shown as black dots unlike the other cats who have white sclerae with black pupils. Benny may appear to be simple-minded, but he manages to ask the most logical questions during the gang's erratic endeavors. He is slow, not stupid. The gang relationship between Benny and TC is based on a devoted friendship between them. An example of the lengths to which Top Cat will go to help Benny is illustrated by the episode "A Visit From Mother" in which TC arranges for Benny to appear to be the Mayor of New York City. 'Brian the Kitty' Brain appears to be a common henchman to Top Cat. Contrary to his name (which appears to have been given in jest or sarcasm), Brain is the dim-witted member of the alley gang, an orange cat with a purple T-Shirt with a black line. Brain is notorious for being unable to keep a secret and for his stuttering. He also seems to be in charge of the group's money (which they rarely have) and he runs up and down the road. Despite his apparent stupidity, he can sometimes say something brilliant, which TC instantly rephrases to make it sound like he said it. 'Choo-Choo' Choo-Choo, nicknamed Chooch, is enthusiastic and devoted to TC even when he’s clueless as to what he’s doing. He is a pink cat with a white long-sleeve turtle-neck shirt, he is the tallest of the alley gang cats and often is depicted with the eyes of a Siamese cat. He lives at the fire house as the fire house cat as seen in one episode "Hawaii Here We Come". He had a couple of love crushes "Choo-Choo's Romance" and "Choo-Choo Goes Gaga-Gaga", however unlike Top Cat or Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo has no courage talking to girls. 'Fancy-Fancy' Fancy-Fancy also appears to be a common helper to Top Cat. He is laid-back, sweet-talking, handsome, kind-hearted and is regularly seen chatting up the ladies before leaving them when hearing the 'dustbin lid call'. A brown cat with a white scarf, he resembles Spook in appearance, except he is younger at the age of 13. His look and voice is based on Cary Grant. In the movie, he is very good as disguising like female robots. His voice is a bit narrow and more "fancy". He also has a "girlfriend" who he does not like dating. He is voiced by John Stephenson in the TV series and Matthew Piazzi in the movie. 'Spook' Spook is one of the most streetwise members of the gang. When he talks, a torrent of "like"'s are used. He is similar to Fancy-Fancy in demeanor and appearance, although he is a bit older at 15 years old (making him the oldest in the gang) and appears more fun-loving than kind-hearted, a sweet talking cat whose vernacular is based on that of a beatnik. When the gang need some help with a situation, he usually steps up to the plate. Like Choo-Choo, he is a skilled poker player as stated by Top Cat in the episode "The Golden Fleecing". In the movie, he sounds more young-like, his "like" torrents are a little curious type, and he plays pool with his friends. He has his longest speaking role to date in the movie, when he tells the gang about his friend who may be able to help them break Top Cat out of jail. He is a pool sharkwith olive green fur and a torn black tie. He is voiced by Leo De Lyon in the TV series and Benjamin Diskin in the movie. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:1961 series debut Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Series Category:Action Adventure Category:Rated G Category:TV Shows Category:Shows